Stinkfist Sebastian and MeyRin OneshotSongfc
by Kitti420
Summary: Everyone, aside from Sebastian, had already retired to bed for the night. Not even Tanaka was awake. Should he go visit Mey-Rin and wake her up from her slumber?


Sebastian and Mey-Rin Oneshot/Songfic

Song: "Stinkfist" by Tool

"_Boredom's not a burden anyone should bear… Just not enough. I need more. Nothing seems to satisfy. I said I don't want it. I just need it… This may hurt a little but it's something you'll get used to. Relax. Take my hand."_

"Phew, finished," Sebastian sighed satisfyingly as he dabbed his forehead with the back of his pristine glove. The butler had just completed his nightly tasks. All pieces of silverware were spotless and put back in their respectful places. The marble floors and oak banisters were shined consistently until they sparkled. Not a speck of dust rested upon any furniture in any room, save for Master Ciel's. Sebastian decided he would clean up that room tomorrow morning while Ciel studied his academics.

Sebastian tugged upon his silver Albert and grasped his pocket watch in his hand. The watch popped open with a small 'click' and a groan soon escaped the butler's lips. The hands of the miniature clock showed 1: 15 a.m. His chores had taken him longer than usual, which never happens. Perhaps he was bored? 'Yes, I must be bored… I wish for something more… stimulating and exciting,' the demon thought. 'But what shall that be…?'

Rolling up his sleeves and slinging his tailcoat over his shoulder, Sebastian retired to his plain, moderately-sized bedroom. It wasn't as spacious as Sebastian would have liked, but compared to Finny, Bard, and Mey-Rin's rooms, his was the largest. He was, after all, the perfect butler, and a senior one at that. He couldn't really complain about that. He still wanted to keep that beautiful black cat that sadly had to remain outside due to the Young Master's strict orders; Sebastian never won an argument over that matter. Nevertheless, he was as content as he could be.

Except for tonight. There was something he wanted, something he deeply craved, yet he could not quite put his finger on it. Of course he was starving; other demons would call Sebastian insane for not feeding for this long amount of time. But a soul was not what Sebastian desired tonight. Perplexed, the butler sat upon his bed, trying to figure out what exactly he craved and how to quench his boredom.

Many different thoughts passed through Sebastian' mind as he sifted through everything. He remembered it had been a while since he and the Young Master had to go out and "interrogate" someone—a young woman—about a mysterious murder. Sebastian would always demonstrate his God-like sexual abilities to pry answers when interrogating. 'Is this embarrassing human form of mine craving sexual stimulation?' He pondered.

Surely there could only be one person in the entire Phantomhive manor who could fulfill Sebastian's sexual needs: Mey-Rin. She was, after all, the only female. Sebastian wasn't oblivious to the fact that the clumsy little maid was indeed attracted to him; Mey-Rin would always trip up on her words or blush when she said or did something embarrassing around him.

Everyone, aside from Sebastian, had already retired to bed for the night. Not even Tanaka was awake. Should he go visit Mey-Rin and wake her up from her slumber? 'That would be rather rude of me… but I do not wish to feel this… craving, this desire for much longer,' Sebastian thought. 'Yes, I shall go to Mey-Rin. I am sure she won't be too upset by my disturbing her.' With a devilish smirk, Sebastian rose from his bed.

The dark hall was barely illuminated by the single candle stick in Sebastian's hand. Only the crackling of the wick and padded footsteps echoed faintly in the silence. Mey-Rin's room was in a separate corridor from the rest of the Phantomhive servants, mainly because she was female. Sebastian turned the corner and descended a flight of stairs before stopping in front of a wooden door.

The demon took a moment to decide if he'd want to go through with this; he could never imagine what his young Master would do if he ever found out. Sebastian knew this type of situation was never good. The butler should devote all attention to his master, not the maid as well. But Sebastian felt deserved a little "fun" for all the tedious tasks he completes every day.

With the back of his hand, Sebastian gently knocked on the door three times. He waited for any response before knocking again. Still nothing. Sebastian sighed and grabbed a hold of the iron door knob. He turned it a silently as possible and cracked opened the door at snail pace. He could hear her soft breathing; Mey-Rin was still asleep.

Sebastian took careful steps inside as he turned to shut the door. As soon as he had done so, he heard the sound of sheets rustling and the clink of metal.

"Who's there?" Mey-Rin questioned defensively. Her eyes were still adjusting to the darkness. Only the soft glow of that single candle illuminated Sebastian's face and left a faint shadow behind him on the door.

"Just me," Sebastian called out calmly. He was a bit surprised at her sensitive hearing and quick reactions.

"Oh, Sebastian! Please f-forgive me!" Mey-Rin stammered nervously. She tore open her bedside table drawer and set her pistol inside before grabbing her glasses to return to her attention to Sebastian.

Sebastian chuckled once as he watched the maid fumble around, obviously embarrassed and surprised. "It's quite alright."

Mey-Rin sat huddled in her sheets, keeping her body covered as she gazed over at Sebastian. "O-ok… what brings you… to m-my room so late at night?" She inquired shyly. 'He can't be sneaking in here for that… could he? No, that's a ridiculous and inappropriate thought! He would never…'

Almost as if having read her mind, Sebastian replied with a smirk, "I wished to pass the time with you. I am rather bored, and you happen to be the only person who could help me overcome my boredom."

Mey-Rin's eyes widened behind her large round glasses. Was she imagining that just now, or did those words really just come out of his mouth? "E-excuse me?"

In a black blur, Sebastian now kneeled at Mey-Rin's bedside, his hands on the edge of the bed as he leaned towards her. He had set his candle upon her bedside table beside him. "You heard me. Don't play coy with me, Mey-Rin," he purred. "You know what I meant. And I know you want it too."

Mey-Rin was so startled by Sebastian's behavior that her jaw fell agape. Her face felt like it was on fire. She couldn't argue with Sebastian; he was correct. She always thought of the suave butler in such inappropriate manners. She had even dreamt of eloping with him several times. Mey-Rin opened her mouth to try to speak, but a gloved finger pressed against her lips, silencing her.

"Shhh. Do not be afraid or worrisome," he whispered as he placed his hands on either side of her skull, gently grabbing her glasses and removing them. "Let me do everything. I just wish for you to enjoy it. Do not deny yourself this pleasure."

Sebastian grasped Mey-Rin's chin between his thumb and forefinger lightly, pulling her closer to him as he leaned towards her even more. His glowing crimson eyes met her shy maroon ones, until she closed them quickly. Sebastian chuckled once, silently, before pressing his lips to hers. He kissed Mey-Rin slowly and simply to allow her to get used to such a new sensation. She finally mustered the courage to kiss him back after a few moments.

Each chaste kiss drove Sebastian's cravings through the roof. If this slow foreplay would continue, he was sure he'd lose control over himself. He would have rather torn Mey-Rin's nightgown from her body and had his way with her, whether she consented or not, but he was not a savage beast… for the most part. He respected her and her unquestionable virginity, which he planned to steal tonight. Nothing would hold him back.

Sebastian held Mey-Rin's soft lips upon his as he climbed onto her bed, half poised over her petite body with one leg off the bed to support himself. The maid whimpered out of uncertainty, whether she could see this entire scenario through to the end or just chicken out. She continued to kiss Sebastian shyly as he fully straddled her now.

Sebastian began removing his cotton gloves. He carelessly tossed them to the wood floor and pulled back the sheets to reveal Mey-Rin's body. There wasn't much to see, really. Her nightgown, clinging to her body only because of gravity, hardly showed off her lithe, young frame. The top few buttons were left undone, showing off only a small portion of her well-endowed breasts. That was not enough for Sebastian, not nearly.

"Hmm, this won't do," Sebastian murmured teasingly. His pale hands reached towards Mey-Rin's chest to grasp the buttons and unfasten them, but were halted by her small hands encasing his.

"I-I'm sorry, Sebastian…. I've never done this before…. I'm not sure how to react to this… I," Mey-Rin began apologizing, her hands trembling as they clung tightly to Sebastian's. Her usually fierce eyes held nothing but worry and fear. The butler smiled sweetly down at her, still straddling her body.

"I am aware, Mey-Rin, and that is alright. I will do everything for you. All you have to do is trust me. I would never force you to do something you don't want to do. Just relax," the demon cooed softly. Sebastian always had a way with words. He planned to sweet-talk Mey-Rin into submission.

As if spellbound by Sebastian's soothing words, Mey-Rin nodded once to show she trusted him and let go of his hands. She laid her arms at her side, palms resting lightly upon Sebastian's thighs as he proceeded to unbutton her oversized shirt of a nightgown.

The butler unbuttoned the fabric until only the maid's plump breasts and slender stomach were visible. Her body was indeed a delectable feast for the eyes. Porcelain-pale skin marred only by tiny goose bumps from the chilled night air; small, hardening, pink nipples resting upon supple, round beasts; curvy hourglass frame. With a body as flawless as hers, Sebastian could not help but to stare.

Mey-Rin's cheeks nearly matched her scarlet hair. It unnerved her to have Sebastian sizing up her body like a hungry snake would a mouse. She squirmed around beneath the butler as his hands soon slithered up her sides, massaging and kneading into her skin. Another whimper escaped the maid's lips.

Each and every touch from Sebastian's cold hands sent shivers down Mey-Rin's spine. Her eyes slowly shut as she focused on the pleasure his skilled hands brought to her. She didn't seem to notice that she was squeezing Sebastian's toned thighs in her hands or that her body arched into his tender touch.

The demon earned himself a rather satisfactory gasp when he clamped his thumb and forefinger onto an erect, rosy bud. Mey-Rin's eyes shot open and she groaned as Sebastian pinched the sensitive flesh. His other hand cupped her other breast and he gently kneaded his thumb into the area around that nipple.

Sebastian bent downward to kiss the abused nipple as he continued kneading the other. Mey-Rin let out a hushed moan when he took the sensitive pink bud into his warm mouth, flicking his tongue against its surface and surrounding area.

Mey-Rin jumped when Sebastian playfully nipped at her breast. He smirked against her skin as his hand trickled down her stomach, working to slowly and tauntingly unbutton the rest of her nightgown. The white fabric reached down just past Mey-Rin's knees, and so did all the buttons. Sebastian sat up so he could fully unbutton the gown and expose the rest of Mey-Rin's beautiful body.

Sebastian got off of the bed to better examine her long, slender, toned legs. His eyes rested upon the one piece of fabric that kept her body fully hidden from him: black lace undergarments. Oh how he wanted to rip them off of her. Just the mere thought of such actions made the butler aware of his trousers growing just a bit tighter. Quickly he removed his grey vest and white dress shirt and kicked off his shoes.

Mey-Rin watched Sebastian closely in the candle light as he stripped before her. His body seemed to have been sculpted by the Gods; she had never seen such a handsome man. Of course, Sebastian was always handsome, but even more so now than ever before. The dim light cast shadows perfectly onto every muscle on Sebastian's toned abdomen and chest. His ivory skin nearly seemed to glow. With a body as impeccable as his, Mey-Rin could not help but to stare.

Sebastian observed how Mey-Rin was enraptured by his near-naked body. 'At least someone enjoys looking at this humiliating form,' the demon thought with a chuckle. Knowing Mey-Rin's eyes would follow, Sebastian seductively slipped out of his trousers, rendering him in nothing but tight, rather revealing silk undergarments.

The maid couldn't stop her eyes from wandering down to an obvious bulge in the black silk covering Sebastian's lower regions. Sebastian smirked as her eyes roamed quickly back up to his own. She shifted into a laid-back sitting position, leaning back against the wooden headboard of her bed. He sauntered over to the foot of the bed and stalked on all fours towards Mey-Rin like a panther. Once again he was hovering over her body, staring down at her through his long ebony bangs.

Sebastian nuzzled his body in between her legs as he pressed his lips hungrily to hers. He laid his lower body against hers and slowly ground against her. Instantly Mey-Rin's hands gripped onto the butler's bare shoulders and she moaned into his kiss. Sebastian ground his arousal against her clothed entrance once more, roughly, and coaxed another moan from her lips.

Mey-Rin's fear soon melted into nonexistence and her conscience shut down as carnal desire took full control. She kissed Sebastian just as hungrily as he kissed her; she ground her hips against his just as roughly as he had done to her. Soon enough she had the demon moaning and grunting.

Sebastian growled as Mey-Rin gave him a taste of his own medicine. He moved his lips to her neck, kissing and nipping just below her ear. Her soft moans reached his ears as he continued to grind against her, wishing he had ripped off the fabric containing their aroused sexes. Sebastian bit down hard on her neck, his demon fangs puncturing her skin slightly. Mey-Rin cried out in pain and dug her nails into his shoulders.

Sebastian groaned at the sharp, small pain from her nails. He let up on the biting and regressed back to kissing her neck, being gentle around to two new puncture wounds marring her reddening skin. Mey-Rin eased up on her grip and rubbed his shoulders softly, shuddering at the ping of pain still resident in her neck.

The bulge in Sebastian's tight undergarments was beginning to hurt. He needed to relieve his sexual urges soon. With one hand, he gripped the side of Mey-Rin's laced panties and tore them from her body.

"S-Sebastian!" she gasped in surprise and attempted to curl up to hide her womanhood.

"They were in my way," he stated matter-of-factly. He easily removed his own undergarments using the same method.

Mey-Rin remained curled up as she glanced at Sebastian's exposed erection. In her eyes, he seemed rather well-endowed. She feared her body would be too small for him. Quickly she looked up at Sebastian's eyes, fear evident in her eyes again.

"Please, Mey-Rin, uncurl yourself. You needn't be afraid of me. I promise I'll be as gentle as you wish," Sebastian soothed, reaching up to cup one of her cheeks and rub it gently with his thumb. She leaned into his touch, her fear already being erased. Slowly she stretched out her legs, knees bent, and placed them on either side of Sebastian's body as he resumed his position.

Sebastian repositioned Mey-Rin's legs, spreading them a bit more, before re-cupping her cheek and stroking it softly to keep her calm. He could feel her body trembling beneath his. He could hear her heart pounding in her chest. He could hear her breaths becoming short and ragged.

"Take my hand," he ordered softly, holding his right hand out for her. Shakily she reached out and laced her fingers with his. Sebastian moved their intertwined hands to rest beside her head on her pillow. "I'll begin very slowly. Do not be afraid to squeeze my hand if you need to."

Mey-Rin gulped once and nodded, closing her eyes tightly to brace herself. Sebastian kept stroking her cheek and leaned forward to kiss her forehead before pressing the tip of his length into her warm entrance. He found it rather difficult to force his way inside; he should have better prepared her body for this, but he couldn't wait any longer.

Mey-Rin's face twisted into an expression of near-agony as Sebastian slowly eased his length inside of her. Even his breathing had become ragged; she was so warm as her body constricted around his manhood. Finally he had buried himself nearly half-way inside of her before he paused to allow her to grow accustomed to his body.

Mey-Rin was practically panting as she tried to fight against the new searing pain. Her body soon stopped trembling as her virginity accepted its thief.

"Want me to continue?" Sebastian whispered as he squeezed her hand once. She nodded in response, biting her bottom lip. Sebastian kissed her upper lip softly and smiled. "This may hurt a little, but it's something you'll get used to." Mey-Rin nodded once more as her sign to continue.

Sebastian drove the rest of his throbbing length within her hastily. Mey-Rin groaned loudly through clenched teeth as she felt him stretch her out so suddenly. She felt as if her insides had been ripped wide open. Her back arched off of the bed and she squeezed his hand so tightly her knuckles were turning bone white. Sebastian pulled back out before slamming himself back into her body, burying his length completely inside her tight cavern. Mey-Rin's virginal blood became a lubricant and allowed Sebastian to thrust easier and quicker.

Mey-Rin's groans and cries of pain soon evolved into moans and gasps of pleasure. Sebastian pounded into her body again and again, driving as deep as their bodies would allow. Mey-Rin began to thrust her hips up to meet his as he penetrated her each time.

Sebastian and Mey-Rin unlocked their hands to place them in more suitable locations. Mey-Rin gripped Sebastian's shoulders again as he held onto her small hips. As she thrust her hips up to meet his, he would occasionally pull her against his body to allow a deeper penetration.

Mey-Rin dug her nails in and pulled the demon down into a heated, lustful kiss. Their lips smashed together and parted as tongues fought for dominance inside each other's mouths. The once silent room now bustled with the sounds of muffled moans and hushed pants and the pitiful creaking of the wooden-frame bed beneath them.

"Oh, Sebastian!" Mey-Rin cried out, her voice thickly coated in pure pleasure. She bucked her hips in sync with Sebastian's quick, ruthless thrusts. He could feel her feminine walls closing around his length slowly; she wouldn't last much longer. Quite frankly, he didn't think he would either.

"Shhh, Mey-Rin," he panted. "We must try to be—" he groaned as she wrapped her legs tightly around him, trying to force him deeper. "We must be quiet," he chuckled breathlessly. Mey-Rin smiled innocently at the demon before moaning again as Sebastian thrust completely inside her.

That last thrust set off Mey-Rin's climax. She arched her back, her chest thrust into the air, as she cried out Sebastian's name again. Sebastian moaned as well; her body had become tighter than before, squeezing and contracting around his manhood. He summoned enough force to complete his final, deep thrust before he came, moaning again loudly. Mey-Rin groaned softly as Sebastian burst within her. She still had her hands on his shoulders and soon wrapped them around his neck as he collapsed upon her, their sweat-riddled bodies sticking together.

Sebastian tilted his head up to kiss her lips as they both panted for air. The once chilly room had become muggy; the thick scent of sex lingered through the air like a fog. All became silent again, save for the hindered panting and barely audible pecks of the lips. Both the butler and the maid lay still, holding each other as they descended from their climaxes.

After several minutes, Sebastian removed his body from Mey-Rin's, having not pulled out earlier. He reached over the edge of her bed to grab his vest with his pocket watch in one of the pockets. He held the cold silver watch up by the candle flame to determine what hour of the morning it was now.

"Oh my… it is nearly 3:30!" He gasped.

Mey-Rin yawned quietly, covering her mouth with her hand. "It doesn't feel so late… or rather, so early," she whispered sleepily.

"No, it does not," he smiled. "I apologize for having kept you from your slumber."

Mey-Rin smiled and sat up to kiss Sebastian's lips. "Don't apologize. I don't mind one bit."

Sebastian chuckled softly. "Then you won't mind if I pay you another visit sometime soon?" He was sure to grow bored again.

"I'd love that very much."


End file.
